


Blend in Until You're Worthy

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [195]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Character Development, Character Study, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Obsession, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owning a flower shop, especially in New York City, is such a clichéd job for a gay man, but it allows him a lot of freedom to go about his other duties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blend in Until You're Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 3 August 2016  
> Word Count: 331  
> Prompt: work  
> Summary: Owning a flower shop, especially in New York City, is such a clichéd job for a gay man, but it allows him a lot of freedom to go about his other duties.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Powell and Sr. Greta, but I felt that this fic would do better not including her. I'm glad that I went with my gut instinct on this one. I still have serious issues with Powell, and cannot find a redeemable trait about him to make him easier to write.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

The job is a double-edged sword some days. It pays for his therapy, what little good that does for him in the long run. The trust fund from his parents takes care of his living expenses, and will for many more years to come. He doesn't live a lavish life; he has no reason to do anything extravagant like partying constantly or wearing expensive clothes. Who is there for him to impress with these things? As long as he can pay his bills, afford his medication and therapy, and perhaps indulge in a movie or show on Broadway occasionally, that's all that matters.

Owning a flower shop, especially in New York City, is such a clichéd job for a gay man, but it allows him a lot of freedom to go about his other duties. His primary goal in life is to be good enough to warrant Damien's attentions again. He understands now that the burns weren't Damien's fault, not nearly as much as the other boys in that clique. They were the ones to turn his feelings for Damien into something sick and perverted, and Damien had no choice but to believe them and punish him for it. He remembers the days when they were friends, maybe something more, before Cray Marquand got jealous of their closeness and set out to destroy him.

One day, he'll get his revenge on Cray and the other sycophants that followed him. Until that day arrives, he is content to rid the world of others that would cause trouble for Damien. None of them are people that anyone would miss. Each death perfects his craft, his technique, until there will be no more clumsiness. Only the perfection that Damien demands; and he wants to be so perfect for Damien.

And so he continues to tend to his flowers and his customers, playing the mild-mannered, emotionally and physically scarred role to perfection. Hopefully it won't be much longer until he finally gets what he deserves.


End file.
